


Scoring

by Midori (Furima)



Category: Football RPF, Paris Saint Germain - Fandom
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Horniness, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furima/pseuds/Midori
Summary: Rabiot had a splendid performance on the match he played with his team today.His secret?Sudden spontaneous high testosterone levels.Side effects?Being so fucking horny he can barely act natural.He really needs your help through these trying times.





	Scoring

**Author's Note:**

> I like to pretend he can speak English too.

It wasn’t everyday that Adrien Rabiot managed to score in a game. He wasn’t a bad player, he did have a lot of talent on the field and he contributed to PSG’s victories in other ways, assisting others and doing good passes, though the honour of getting goals was often reserved for other players in his team, like Neymar and Cavani. But this date wasn’t like any other: it was special, for some hidden reason that wasn’t apparent to anyone. PSG had played earlier today and they had won with a difference of 2 goals, which was coincidentally the same amount of times Rabiot had overcome the opposite goalkeeper’s barrier, getting the ball to trespass his position and be stopped only by the white net behind. He was truly inspired on this day, you watched him running and doing great passes all ninety-something minutes like his entire career depended on his performance during this game, but he also exuded a lot of confidence in every step he took. Your boyfriend’s attitude was contagious. Every small action and movement he made in favor of his team was a reason for you to scream and cheer for him like crazy. When the match ended, the other players recognized his effort and congratulated him, making you feel like jumping into the field to reach your man and envelop him with kisses. A better plan came to your mind at that moment, and you decided to save your _party_ with him for later, when there was no one else around. After all, he had to celebrate their victory with his teammates and friends first.

You were given permission to enter the dressing room a while after their frenzy toned down, when they were more calm and had stopped flinging shirts and shorts around in celebration. You walked in to encounter your boyfriend sitting and getting dressed in his spot. As soon as Rabiot laid his eyes on you, he immediately dropped everything he was holding, ran towards you and swiftly lifted you off your feet, one of his arms holding the back of your knees and the other hand supporting your back. The other players chuckled slightly and continued with their respective routines, ignoring you two turtledoves and giving you some privacy in this room.

“Congratulations, mon amour! You did an amazing job on the field”, you said.  
“Merci beaucoup, ma belle”, he replied right before kissing you.

No other words managed to be exchanged between you two as, soon enough, Adrien found himself fully engrossed in a deep kiss with you. You certainly weren’t expecting him to have this much energy right after such an intense game, but it seemed like he hadn’t had enough physical activity today and he craved more. Although you didn’t know what his source of vigor was, an alarm sounded in your head, warning you that it probably wasn’t good to encourage this exalted state of his and that you should convince him to lower his levels of excitement for the time being. The following hours he should use to rest and recover from his not-so-apparent exhaustion, and you internally vowed to make sure he did.

Once the kiss was over, Adrien looked into your confused eyes with so much love. He noticed how much he had surprised you with this, and he chuckled tenderly. Leaving you back on the floor, he kept his hands over your waist and you could tell some lust was starting to arise in his eyes. This wasn’t a good place for that, and you didn’t want him to strain his muscles from doing too much effort on a single day. Trying to protect your boyfriend from himself, you started a conversation to distract him from his desire.

“Can you believe I almost arrived late for the match? I couldn’t find my PSG shirt anywhere when I was at home getting dressed”, you commented, laughing awkwardly.  
“I’m glad you still made it”, he whispered sweetly, “your presence in the stadium made me play better. I wouldn’t have achieved anything without you here”.

As he spoke, one of his hands reached your head and his fingers began roaming through your hair. His pupils lowered with the intention of looking at the shirt that matched his jersey, but you could tell he was gazing lovingly at your breasts. Your clothes were tight in all the right places, revealing a figure that Adrien adored, and he had told you his thoughts on that, several times. You didn’t want him to start getting worked up thinking of you without your top but you weren’t sure of what you could do to distract him now. Luckily, one of his teammates called his name and they exchanged a few words, drawing his attention away from you. Before the conversation between them ended, they concluded that they had to honour this victory somehow, the whole team going out together, but Adrien declared that he wanted to spend the rest of this day with his _beloved girlfriend_ , as he stated, so their meeting should be postponed for the next morning or afternoon. You could guess what his plans involved, but at least you would be able to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn’t do any reckless extra efforts today. He became aware of his lack of a shirt and shoes, so he grabbed your hand and walked back to the spot where he was sitting before, and you followed him. Putting his missing clothes on, the tall Frenchman finally stopped hungrily staring at you and your worries were alleviated. This was a good chance to tell him your thoughts, so you kneeled and whispered in his ear while he fixed his shoelaces.

“I know what you’re thinking, Adri. And the answer is no. We won’t _do that_ , I mean, I’d love to, but you have to rest, you’ve already exercised enough today”, you told him.

Rabiot was surprised to hear this and of course he didn’t like it. He was feeling way too vigorous and at the same time felt an immense thirst for you. He was grumbling like a kid who wanted to stay up past his bedtime, but you were firm on your decision.

“It’s for your own good. Trust me, you’ll be grateful tomorrow”, you added, putting a palm on his right cheek.

Looking away from his feet and back at you, he felt frustrated, but he couldn’t be mad at you. Surely you had your reasons, and sometimes you were the voice of reason for him, giving him good, helpful advice on different occasions, so all he could do was nod and compel. You sighed in relief and stood up as he finished tying a knot on his shoes.

“Au moins, pouvons-nous faire une sieste ensemble?”, he asked innocently.  
“Mais oui!”, you exclaimed.

Now standing up, he glanced at you for a moment before hugging you tightly in an attempt to satiate his need to feel your body against his. It wasn’t quite what Adrien really wanted, but he had to settle for this. You returned his affection and quietly told him it was time to go home. He agreed and so you left the stadium together. At some point during your walk, your boyfriend discreetly shoved his hand in one of your back pockets and caressed you slightly through your jeans. _Letting him do this wouldn't harm anyone, right?_

During the ride to the house in which you two lived, you could tell his full attention wasn’t focused on driving. He kept nervously biting his lip, fiddling his fingers over the wheel and occasionally making faces without knowing. You felt bad for him, because you could tell he was going through a difficult situation, and you were also concerned about any possible accidents happening now that he wasn’t in his best mental condition. Fortunately, the street was nearly empty and you only saw a couple of cars pass you by, so there was no risk of something going wrong. You made it home safely after a while and you silently thanked God for that. After he parked and turned the engine off, Adrien kept his hand over the gear stick, absent-mindedly, and you noticed he wasn’t even thinking of leaving the car. Placing a hand over his, you managed to bring him back down to Earth, as he shook his head slightly and apologized. You let him know it was okay, that he was probably just tired, and you both got out of the vehicle. The house went from being unhabited to full of your loving presences and your man singlehandedly filled it with his own desire. You announced gleefully how good it was to finally be at home after that intense match, hoping he would join the conversation. It took him some seconds to answer and you noticed he was nervous and anxious, but after a bit he told you he thought the same.

“Let’s go take that nap you mentioned before”, you invited him, yawning.

Contagious as always, that yawn got to him and he imitated you, a small tear coming from one of his eyes. Taking his hand, you lead him to the bedroom. He still kept some hope of using the bed for something other than sleeping, but when you two got there, you handed him some pajamas from the drawers near the wall, so he wouldn’t have an excuse to remain naked after taking his clothes off. Seeing that you weren’t willing to negotiate, he gave in and got into these clothes, and you changed yours as well. After you were done, you both got on the bed and you hugged him lovingly, resting your head on his chest. Planting a kiss on his cheek, you wished him a good sleep and closed your eyes, hoping he would comply. Although your boyfriend definitely didn’t want to, he finally cooperated, mentally convincing himself (again) that you were doing this for his own good. He kissed the top of your head and shut his eyes, trying to sleep. It wasn’t easy, because he kept imagining inappropriate things and fueling his own desire, even if he tried not to.

After some minutes that felt like forever, he could finally fall asleep. During his slumber, his imagination remained active and very creative, more than ever, giving him erotic dreams, one after the other, and in all of them, you were the protagonist. There was no one else Rabiot wanted to be with, other than his beloved girlfriend, and his subconscious was very emphatic on it. Feeling like the creations in his mind were real, he was unconsciously moving his hips up and down, opening his mouth and frowning according to the situations he lived in his mind, though unable to reach a peak of pleasure. Being profoundly asleep, you hardly noticed any of these actions of his, and they didn’t disturb you at all. After a while, his body finally stopped moving so much and he only lay there, breathing.

Hunger and a loud growling of your stomach made you wake up before your boyfriend, and you decided to go on a trip to the kitchen and get something to eat, without bothering him. Getting out of the bed as silently as possible, you stood up and left while he kept snoring. Inside the fridge you found a chocolate bar you had forgotten you had, and you immediately knew you wanted to eat it now. After removing its wrapper, you took a bite of it and basked in the glory of its flavour. Before taking another, you thought of giving some to Adrien, surely he would love to taste it, so you returned excitedly back to his room, hoping to wake him up to the surprise of some delicious, sweet snack. When you got to the door, you found him sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall, without his shirt. The sheets were more messy than they were when you left; he clearly had tossed and turned for a while before finally settling there. You called his name and he turned to face you, with the look of a puppy who thought his master had left not to ever return.

“You’re awake!”, you remarked happily.  
“I am… and I didn’t see you here when I opened my eyes. I needed to…”  
“Sorry, I felt hungry so I went to the kitchen. See what I got!”, you told him, showing him your discovery like it was a bar of gold.

You skipped happily towards him, and stopped right in front of him, your eyes at the same level as his, for once. He was kind of sensitive due to sexual frustration and not finding you next to him when he woke up affected him more than it should have.

“Would you like some?”, you offered and got the chocolate closer to him.

Nodding slightly and without saying a word, he leaned in and took a bite next to the one you had taken. Staring deeply into your eyes, he chewed on it, enjoying the sugar in this snack. Once he swallowed, you asked him what he thought of it, and instead of replying, Adrien took the bar from your hand and put it down on the nightstand next to the bed. Placing his hands on your shoulders, he leaned closer and kissed you profusely. His lips caressed yours so passionately your shock was replaced by a very pleasant feeling. Your hands reached his head and you played with his curls as you two shared a mighty kiss. A whimper escaped your throat and that only motivated him more. Rabiot wanted to score one third time today. Forgetting about your vow to make him rest, you were letting yourself go as he took your shirt and pants off, tossing them away. You sat next to where he was right before he stood up to take his own pants off. The Frenchman remained there, next to the bed, with a smirk, so you could take a good look at what he had to offer, and you did. Your eyes inspected every centimetre of his body hungrily, biting your lip at the sight of his muscular legs, his toned torso and his strong arms. Using his hands to gently push you over the sheets, he climbed over the mattress, looming over you and he gazed at your entire figure, barely covered by your black bra and matching panties. Only after eyeing his not-quite-subtle boner through his dark, tight boxers, you remembered you weren’t supposed to let him do more _exercise_ today. Right now there was nothing you wanted more than riding his dick, but even that would probably be bad for his exhausted body. “ _But maybe… No, we couldn’t do it tonight_ ”, you thought and corrected yourself, shaking the idea off your mind. The bedroom eyes you had given him until this moment were replaced by a look of shock and mild horror because you almost let him go too far, and you told him to stop.

“What’s the matter? Don’t you want me?”, Adrien asked in disappointment.  
“No… I mean, yes, I do!”, you replied, stumbling with your own words. Arousal had started to grow in you and it was hard to be coherent or sound smart.  
“Then why do you want me to stop now?”  
“For your own good, sweetheart. I really want to do this as much as you do, but you already did a lot on today’s match, I’m not a doctor or anything, but I’m afraid you might get a bad muscle strain in your legs or something… What I’m saying is that if we do this, you could get injured, and I don’t want that to happen. You have to rest for what’s left of this day, at least! I’m trying to protect you, Adri…”, you explained carefully, with real concern, still underneath his body.

His eyes widened in surprise as you told him your reasons with more details than you did while you were still at the dressing rooms after the game. Although Adrien understood and agreed on your idea of being cautious, he still had a raging need and thirst for you, and if he didn’t get some release soon, he would probably lose his mind.

“At least… let me do something for you, to thank you for being so... thoughtful and sweet with me”, he begged.  
“Like what?”, you questioned him.

Then he got closer and whispered straight into your ear.

“Let me eat you out”, Rabiot uttered.

Right now, he had no idea of what “subtlety” meant, so he spoke his mind quite literally. Your cheeks instantly flushed red and you adored his new idea. _There was no way he could get injured doing that, right?_ It had been some time since the last chance you had to enjoy such act, and the simple thought of it turned you on more than he could imagine. Seeing you nod in approval, he didn’t hesitate to help you position yourself in the middle of the mattress, over the silky sheets, and quickly removed your bra. He got on top of you, resting on his forearms and made out with you with a lot of passion again. Ruby-like lips then parted away from yours to wander through other lands. They explored your neck, leaving trails of kisses as evidence of their path, and you squirmed below him. Your breasts were then blessed with loving, wet kisses too, as Adrien’s mouth took care of each of them equally. After some time there, he moved on to the rest of your torso, leaving a lot more of soft and delicate kisses over your skin, following imaginary lines over your body. In the meantime, your fingers played with his hair, getting entangled in his curls, stretching them, combing them and enjoying the great texture they had. When he got too low, he noticed your panties were still acting as a barrier between you and him, so he looked into your eyes right before he took them in his teeth and violently got them out of the way, tossing the now torn piece of fabric at a near wall. You tried to worry about your favourite panties not being wearable anymore, but you couldn’t, because quickly after that, your boyfriend started to kiss the inner side of your thighs, sending immense shivers down your spine in anticipation, because you knew what was next and you were getting anxious with all this teasing. Now you were the one begging for some satisfaction.

“Adri… mon amour, s’il te plaît…”, you whimpered.

Without further ado, he spread your legs with his hands, then grabbed your thighs and proceeded with his plan. His lips finally made contact with your wet entrance and you squealed in delight. He kissed you a couple of times before finally taking his tongue out. With the confidence of a man with years of experience, he started to work on your most erogenous zone, using his wet appendage to reach your clitoris and giving it the attention it deserved. Flicking, swirling and twisting his tongue, he expertly gave you more pleasure than you ever remembered getting. With every small movement of his mouth, you found a good reason to moan and whisper his name to cheer for him. Your hands were now firmly grasping his majestic curly hair between your legs, occasionally pulling him closer to you to feel him more intensely, nearly asphyxiating him between your legs. But he could breathe just fine, even if he was immersed into your pussy. 

Victim of his talented tongue’s actions, the back of your head hit the pillow, your back arched and your toes curled and relaxed as a natural reflex. Hearing your moans, your whimpers and the sounds of the mattress as you two moved on top of it, invigorated him even more and with each minute, he got rougher and faster, getting you closer to a point of no return. You tried to warn him when you were about to give in, but your body betrayed you and allowed the immense waves of pleasure to take over you, sending you over the edge. 

All of your muscles tensed, with some spasms to match, under the effects of your climax. Like ignited fireworks, pleasure bursted inside you, filling you with dazzling and shimmering yet invisible colours as a scream of Adrien’s name came out of you and reverberated in the house. Separating his mouth from your body, he licked his lips to clean the excess of humidity you had left around his mouth. As he did, he looked lovingly at you, admiring the colourful living piece of art you were.

After managing to recover, still trying to regulate your breathing rate, you locked eyes with him again, discovering the way he had been eyeing you since he finished working on you. A tired laugh came from you and he giggled as well. He sat between your legs and caressed them softly, and you noticed his erection was still up and prominent. Your partner was clearly distressed, you could tell from the look on his face, but he wouldn’t admit it. Feeling bad for him, you tried to think of a way to help soothe his ache, but every idea seemed more laborious than the other, so you discarded them. Until you were suddenly illuminated by a new solution to this problem, that sounded great and you knew your man would _quite particularly love_ it.

“Adri, mon amour, peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ? ”, you wondered.  
“Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi”, he replied.

Along with clumsy gestures of your hands, you asked him to take your place on the bed while you got up. At this point, he had lost all hopes of getting laid tonight, so he had no idea of what you were trying to accomplish with this. Once he was in place, lying there and lifting his torso with his elbows to look at you more comfortably, you sat on the space between his legs, with your feet next to his hips. Teasing him too much right now wasn’t a good idea, so you’d try to get straight to the point. Letting some seconds of suspense pass, now breathing normally, you bent one of your legs to let your foot reach his crotch, and you massaged him gingerly. A loud gasp escaped from Rabiot’s mouth as he stared at what you were doing. As if he hadn’t been feeling horny enough, now you were only making it worse by attacking him directly with the thing that turned him on most: your delicate, soft and divine feet. 

Moving ever so slowly, you made his body temperature raise greatly. The fabric that covered his manhood became suddenly too tight to withstand anymore and you could guess it, so you skillfully took his boxers off him, finally letting his member come in contact with the air, springing free. With precum already on its tip, Adrien’s dick twitched as if asking for more attention. Using your toes again, you made direct contact with his cock and kept stimulating him. Receiving, at long last, some God-sent relief, your boyfriend groaned and gripped the sheets beneath him, his most desperate dreams finally coming true. With your other foot, you also massaged his balls very carefully to avoid crushing them, and he loved it, just as you thought he would 

Caress after caress, his mind got more and more messy, reaching a point in which he couldn’t even mutter your name clearly anymore, though he still tried and it came out as nonsensical babbling. Of course this could only encourage you, and you switched to a different tactic to please him so he could finally come. Putting both of your soles against each other, you surrounded Adrien’s dick and squeezed it, making him grunt. In this new position, you moved both up and down rhythmically, granting him the pleasure he desired so much. 

_It wasn’t everyday that you gave him a footjob, but this day wasn’t like any other, certainly: it was special_. Your boyfriend had suffered so much this afternoon and he had given you so much pleasure today, both when he was in the field (with his goals) and out of it (in bed), it was time to give him a little something. You owed him a reward that matched the greatness of his behaviour on the game he played today; and this was the best way there was to repay him for his efforts without him doing much (although he and his mouth had already done a lot for you). Going like this for a while, Adrien started to move his hips up and down as well, following your movements, to intensify the sensations he had. You admired a drop of sweat that slowly and sensually rolled from his forehead down to his jaw, followed by others that formed over his chest, near his neck; you noticed the so-visible veins on his arms as he clenched his fists, still holding the sheets under white knuckles, and the faces he made. You were smiling at the expressions he couldn’t quite control that were very spontaneous representations of what he was feeling. At some point, he found himself getting dangerously close to ejaculating, and even though he meant to extend this situation, he couldn’t physically or mentally hold it any longer. In a rushed whisper, he told you he was about to reach a much-needed orgasm and begged you to go faster to increase his pleasure. Of course, your legs were getting very tired as well and it was a relief to know he was finally getting there, so you did as he asked. 

With the intensity of waves crashing on rocks during a storm, he exploded, his head being thrown back, his eyes losing perception of anything around him and every muscle in his body flexing. A loud, thunderous roar made its way out of this Frenchman’s throat while a thick and liquid string of cum was shot out of his dick; some of it landed on his abs, moistening them, while a smaller volume fell straight on your feet and on the sheets. You squeezed every drop of his seed out of him until it stopped coming out. His shoulders fell and now his head hit the pillow as his eyesight returned, his climax coming to an end. Entirely mind-blown, Rabiot simply lay there, breathing heavily, trying to return from cloud nine. Seeing the mess he had made on himself and knowing that he wouldn’t clean it, you decided to do it yourself with your own tongue. You took your time to lick clean his damp torso, enjoying every centimetre of his skin. When you finished, you crawled over your boyfriend to lie next to him. Once again, your head was resting over his chest, waiting for him to gather some strength to speak again. A couple of minutes passed before he could say anything, but it was definitely worth the wait.

“That was… incredible… amazing… just… wow”, he managed to comment.  
“You were amazing too, sweetheart”, you replied, kissing his cheek.

No more words were needed at this moment. Enjoying each other’s company after getting so much pleasure together, you stayed like that, in silence. Now both of you were exhausted, and you seriously needed to sleep again, at least for some minutes before preparing dinner.

“Merci… pour tout, mon trésor”, Adrien whispered before his eyes fluttered shut.  
“Merci à toi, Adri”, you answered as you smiled gleefully.

Feeling like the luckiest woman in the world, you closed your eyes to fall asleep and get some rest. When you woke up, both of you were far more relaxed, so you could work together to prepare dinner and enjoyed every minute of making it and consuming it. This was the perfect ending to a perfect day, you couldn’t have asked for more.


End file.
